Challenges
by Crimson Lion
Summary: These are ideas that i thought up and wanted to see if people have the creativity to write these.
1. Chapter 1

Inspiration challenge

This challenge forum is where I put my ideas up that I can not get to so I am giving them to you readers note that if you can come up with a better title then you are free to change it

1 Naruto inspiration- Naruto at a young age finds a book of heroes and legends of the ancients that inspire him to become a great leader and a powerful hokage. He also learn the fourth is his father. Some of the heroes that have to be mention is Maximus from gladiator, William Wallace from braveheart, Cuculain the hero of Ulster (Irish Legend look up online) Robin Hood princes of thieves and finally king Arthur. You may add more heroes such as Aragon from LOTR.. Also i was thinking of having naruto get a sword and bow from two of the legends he read or for the ssword you could have naruto on the way to wave find excalibur and have the ghost of Arthur tell him that he was chosen to wield the sword of king. this is after sasuke get rejected painfully.

2) Midnight Club Naruto- this one I thought up with playing midnight club three dub edition. Naruto is a street racer that catches the eye of hinata who later wants to learn from him

3) Rocky and naruto- this is a crossover where naruto live in the city of whirlpool and is a boxer. Konoha has sasuke who challenges him to see who is better and throws the hand of hinata on the line

4) Gundam Naruto – this one I am excited about and want to do it myself but I will later on down the road. Naruto is a skilled and brilliant boy but plays the part of a fool in public. He meets kyuubi who happens to be one of the gundam wing pilots reincarnated and teaches him how to make the gundam in armor form and where to find gundanium. This is a armor one and the first two that should be made should be sandrock and Wu fei gundam and then you can get more complicated. Also add some humor like have naruto experiament with something and have it blow up in his face then people rush in and see him with a soot covered face and laugh or something

5) Last Samurai Naruto: what is naruto not only became a ninja but also learn the ways of a samurai. Katsumoto is reborn and is a friend of minato who has him take naruto away to train until the genin exams.

If you choose to take one of these challenges then please contact me so that I may have the pleasure of reading your story

Thank you

Crimson Lion


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two of challenges

Phantom of Konoha- Naruto is burned and disfigured by the Uchiha clan at the age of 8 which causes him to shunned society and stumbles across the Namikaze compound. During the Chunnin Exam a mysterious nin saves hinata and her team along with team ten. When they ask The third he just states that they are few that have been saved by the phantom of Konoha. NarutoxPhantom of the opera. Pairing Naruto xHinata xIno

Hercules Naruto – Hercules while looking down on Konoha see how naruto is being treating and hates it but feels that for the pain the young container goes through and gives him the strength he had and get a deal with his brother Hades to allow Iolaus to look after him and be his friend. Pairing NarutoXHInata IoluasXIno

Supernaruto- what if Kyuubi did not attack konoha what is naruto was hated for being different. Minato is walking the park one night after finding out that his wife kushina is now bearen thank to an attack by Iwa when a ship carrying the young blonde crashes in front of him andgives him a son

Deal with the Devil- What if Kushina didn't die in childbirth and was in a coma but also was related to two sons of sparda. What is these two devils decided to check their sister and found they had a nephew.

Ninja Gaiden Naruto- What if Kushina was related to Ryu hayabusa and he came three weeks after the kyuubi attack to claim his nephew and fulfill his promise to kushina. NAruhina

Western Naruto- This idea i got from watching some old clint eastwood westerns. NAruto is a gunslinger traveling through suna when he is drawn in to a fight and kills kabuto who is the right hand man of orochimaru a dangerous outlaw wanted for several rapes and murders. pairings to be decided was think naruto temari hinata for this one

Naruto God of war crossover- Kratos basically comes down with hades after the sealing of kyuubi and hades is taking the kyuubi out of naruto and zeus decides that kratos is to raise naruto. zues decids that he can not do it alone and bring his wife and child back from the dead to help him.


End file.
